


Belleza

by zekecrist



Series: Mikasa Ackerman • Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Una vez Mikasa sufre la muerte de su amiga, se dará cuenta de un par de cosas.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Series: Mikasa Ackerman • Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819168
Kudos: 15





	Belleza

Es difícil asimilar la muerte de una persona, Mikasa lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

Había estado desde pequeña intentando agarrarse a algo porque creía que aquello le ayudaría a minimizar el dolor, pero sin saberlo se estaba transformando en una masa dentro de ella que no era capaz de controlar. 

Después de la muerte de Sasha, hubo mucho dolor entre sus amigos, aunque ella, como siempre, se mantuvo callada. 

En los momento más duros, acariciar su bufanda siempre conseguía reconfortarla, así que era de esperar que fuera lo primero que hiciera una vez se sentó al lado de su tumba. 

Pero también se sintió sola. 

Y de la misma forma también se dio cuenta de que en los momentos más desesperados es cuando era más capaz de encontrar la belleza en aquel cruel mundo, y aunque ya jamás volvería a experimentar las bromas de Sasha, las risas de Connie, el mal humor de Jean, los ánimos de Armin, y un abrazo de Eren, encontraba calor en aquellos recuerdos. 

No sabía si era capaz de seguir adelante, pero Sasha siempre permanecería en su memoria, no sólo por el pasado que compartieron, si no por ayudarla a haberse percatado de lo que hacía tiempo no veía.


End file.
